We plan to study the mechanisms by which seizures effect overall brain protein synthesis and synthesis of brain-specific proteins 14-3-2 and S-100, and to apply the methods developed for that purpose to the study of other metabolic models. Bibliographic references: Wasterlain, C.G. and Plum, F. The influence of seizures in infancy on brain development: An experimental study. Epilepsy, P. Harris and C. Mawdsley, Eds., Churchill Livingstone, New York, 1974, pp. 127-139; Wasterlain, C.G. Mortality and morbidity from serial seizures: An experimental study. Epilepsia 15: 155-176, 1974.